


Small town pokemon friends

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M, Oneshot, Pokemon, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy's on his journey and right now he is on his own but there's a man...





	Small town pokemon friends

“We’ve come a long way haven’t we?” Luffy grinned before his Arcanine nudged him hard from behind. “Hey! I let you eat the last of the meat didn’t I?” He scolded before he laughed. “Man I hope we get to the next town really soon.” His scraggy looked up at him and Luffy laughed. “You guys want another fight too huh? I really want to fight more.”

He had left home an entire three years after his brothers. Set out on his journey with his own Pokémon and so far Luffy had been enjoying himself. he had left his home country a long time ago. Traced his fingers over the things his brothers had left behind. Sabo, Ace. They had made names for themselves and Luffy had too. now they were out in the world having fun just like they had always dreamed of doing. Seeing everything that was fun.

“But the Pokémon in this region like bullying don’t they?” Luffy laughed as he continued to walk in the tall grass. “Never before have I seen so many just gang up on you like that! Unless they were bug types.” He snickered before he shook his head. “It’s so cool! Everyone wants a piece but we’re stronger than that right guys?”

Arcanine huffed in response and Scaggy bumped his leg as an answer. Luffy grinned as he brushed at his red shirt before he began to trek through the tall grass. There had to be a town nearby. The last town he was in talked about a gym and Luffy had gotten a little lost but he was certain that the town had to be nearby. At least he thought that it had to be.

Rustling made him frown and he stopped walking as he listened. The last time he had heard so much rustling he had gotten attacked by a horde of Nosepass. And it had been fun to blast them away but for it to happen again so soon? This tall grass was dangerous.

“Stop it.” A voice nearby made Luffy pause. He glanced at his Pokémon before he began to run. “What are you idiots doing? Can’t you see I have better thing to do than indulge your hard-headed nonsense? Bug some other fool today I’m here to get ingredients.” It was a person and while they sounded calm, another horde was not what Luffy wanted others to run into. It was fun for him but other people could get hurt.

He burst through the grass to find a patch of low grass and a man standing surrounded by Volbeats. Luffy growled low in his throat as he watched the way the Volbets tried to surround the man. He was in a suit a cigarette in one hand the other holding a basket full of grass and fruit. He looked unbothered and it took a second for Luffy to see why. The Ninetails behind the man was huge, sleek looking and powerful. Their red eyes gleamed over the man’s shoulder.

The blonde man stroked the head of the Ninetails before he glared at the Pokémon that were still approaching him. “Hard-headed idiots. You’re coming after a lady in such a manner? You deserve everything you get. Lady!” The Ninetails eased past the man and crouched low. “Flamethrower, burn all these tasteless fools.”

Before Luffy could say a word or even do anything the fire leapt out and covered all the Volbeats. He could only gape as with one controlled blast all the Pokémon collapsed. “Uh.” He swallowed. “Well I guess you had it handled. You’re pretty strong aren’t you?”

“You could say that.” The man laughed as he eyed Luffy. “Say, you haven’t been around before. Are you lost?”

“I’m looking for the gym or the gyms that are supposed to be this way?”

“I run a restaurant in town where those two idiots run their gyms.” The man sighed. “My name is Sanji. I heard you coming to help but Lady here.” He rubbed the Ninetails head. “She has my back, classy Lady that she is. Why don’t you come with me and I’ll point you to the gyms?”

X

“You’re strong then. Strong enough to get all these badges.” Sanji sat down in his chair as he watched Luffy. “Strong and cute for someone so young. Big appetite too.” He looked over to where Luffy’s Pokémon were feasting. “Your friends too.”

“You seem pretty strong yourself.” His eyes went to the Pokémon that had been eyeing him since he had entered Sanji’s home above the restaurant. “He looks tough too.”

“Oh him?” Sanji glanced at the Riolu. “He’s been healing here for a while. He isn’t mine got caught up in the bullshit with the gyms. Stupid idiots.” He smiled at Luffy. “What those idiots have been waiting for is someone like you to beat them and show them exactly what this entire thing is for. Right now… they can’t pull their heads from their asses. Scaring everyone else around. Having an affect on the wild Pokémon too. idiots.” He said softly. “But Riolu can’t stay around here.” Sanji smiled at the Pokémon. “It’s too quiet for him.”

X

“I thought you were a wild one.” Sanji said softly as he joined Luffy on the steps. “But you’re a careful one too.”

“They are my friends.” Luffy looked up from where he had been checking his bag. “I have to look out for them since they fight so hard for me.”

“I agree.” Sanji lit his cigarette before he gave a slow inhale. “Watch out for the other group of idiots. They wear crazy clothes and have even crazier ideas. Someone like you shouldn’t get caught up in it.” Sanji shrugged. “But you never know. don’t get caught up in it.”

“Thanks for helping and stuff.” Luffy zipped up his bag before he watched Sanji. “You could have just brought me to the town but you’ve been really nice.”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Sanji laughed softly. “I’m rooting for you. You’re pretty cool you know.” He winked before he stubbed out his cigarette. “Now go show those idiots what the world is really like.”

X

“Hm.” Sanji said when Luffy showed him the badges and the stuff he had gotten from the gym leaders and the grunts he had run into right afterwards. “You already went to Nurse joy but I’ll look them over just in case.” He glanced behind him before he laughed softly. “Besides I think someone has something they want to say.”

“Someone-“ Luffy paused when Riolu peered around the corner. “What does he want?”

“What does he want indeed.” Sanji said softly… maybe he wants to come with you?” He teased before he laughed. “He wants to go with you. Travelling.”

“Really?” Luffy laughed before he stopped. “But… don’t you like Sanji?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Sanji tried to say before the Pokémon ran to his leg. He sighed when the Pokémon hugged it. “But I can’t go anywhere now.” He told the Pokémon softly. “Behave already you want to see the world, right? Go ahead.”

“Why can’t you leave yet?” Luffy asked as he tucked away his badges and loot. “You need someone to run the restaurant?”

“No there’s someone I can trust it to for a while at least. I’m just waiting for a shitty old man to get back safely. I owe him a lot.” Sanji smiled. “And I never had anywhere I wanted to go until now.”

“Do you have somewhere now?” Luffy asked as he stepped close. “Because I think Riolu would love if he could see you from time to time. I’d have come back here.” He admitted. “Your food it’s good but it isn’t just that.” He watched Sanji carefully. “I really think you’re strong.”

“And that’s it? Food and strength? Well Lady could most likely give you a run for your money.” Sanji sighed before he reached for Riolu. A soft push to the Pokémon’s back made it stumble into Luffy. “Go with him. You know my battling style isn’t for you. I think this is way better.”

“Is it?” Luffy smiled. “Hey, I want to see everything there is and all the Pokémon. What do you want?”

X

“I’m coming back.” Luffy pointed out as he stood at the bottom of the steps. “To pick you up.” He warned.

“How cute and dangerous.” Sanji snickered before he laughed softly. “Okay then, if you want me that badly. When you come back, we’ll battle and see.”

Luffy rolled his eyes before he grabbed Sanji’s collar. He pulled the man down to him before he pressed his lips to his. Sanji went willingly, softened under him to the point that his eyes were dazed when Luffy pulled back.

“Well there I was thinking you didn’t notice.” Sanji laughed softly. “Well then, hurry back Champion.”

“Start packing up.” Luffy patted Riolu on their head before he glared at Sanji again. “I’m not leaving you behind again Sanji.”

“I can see that.” Sanji looked amused as he leaned against the railing. “You don’t ask for much don’t you? Just everything.” His laugh was low and long but it spread through Luffy giving him warmth. “I love it, Luffy! Come back and take me from here.” The words seemed to have a deeper meaning but Luffy did not care. He was going to do it anyway. He leapt high up in the air before he cheered, Riolu copied him and Sanji laughed again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea like ages ago and finally get to write it


End file.
